


No Strings Attached

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena is fed up with her marriage. Her husband doesn't do it for her anymore. So when Fleur suggests an escort agency to give her what she needs. Serena decides she has got nothing to lose.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 41
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).



Serena was fed up with her marriage. Her husband just didn't do it for her anymore. She was sure he was having affairs and quite frankly she didn't care less. Serena wanted something different but wasn't sure what. Serena went out with with her friends Fleur and Jackie. Who had been a couple for over 10 years. All 3 of them went out every Friday night. When she decided to tell them what was on her mind.  
"I think Edward is having an affair." She blurted out while they sat drinking.  
"What another one. Serena you must say that every week." Fleur said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.  
"Yes I know but I actually used to care whether he was or not. And now I don't give a shit. Do you know something we was having sex the other night and I remember laying there thinking I'm not even enjoying this. And then it dawned on me. I don't love him anymore."  
"Bloody hell Serena you've only been married for 4 years."  
"At least you have realised it now before you think about having kids." 

"Edward is the last person I would want kids with believe me."  
"Why did you marry him for God Sake?"  
"I really don't know."  
"So what you gonna do."  
"I just want some fun. Some carefree sex. Good carefree sex mind with no strings attached sort of fun." Serena smirked as she raised her eyebrows.  
"Serena Campbell I never thought I would hear you say that." Jackie laughed.  
"Really well maybe I could help you out of there."  
"Fleur I have told you and Jackie before I am not having a foursome with you two and you're one of your other friends no way. You two might be into that sort of thing but I'm not."  
"That's not what I meant. I've got a friend and hear me out before you say no. We have got a friend who runs an escort agency."  
"No."  
"Serena you haven't heard what I'm going to say yet."  
"Go on then spit it out."  
"Well you said you wanted some good carefree sex with no strings attached and this is the perfect opportunity. Although you will have to pay for the pleasure. You'll be in good hands. I know most of the people who work for her and I think I know just the person to give you a good seeing to."  
"Who."  
"Oh suddenly interested now are you."  
"Yes alright I'm interested. So who is it? What's he like?"  
"All in good time. So shall I ask her to arrange a meeting for the two of you?"  
"Sod it yeah why not."  
"Let's raise a toast to the best shag you are ever going to have in your life."  
"I'll drink to that." Serena smiled as they all clinked their glasses. 

The next day Serena woke up to Edward kissing the back of her neck. She shrugged him off and turned onto her back.  
"That's an even better position." Edward smirked as he was just about to climb over Serena.  
"Don't even think about pal."  
"Come on Serena. You're my wife. Let's have sex." Edward eventually got on top of Serena and tried to open her legs. "Come on Serena. Open your legs. Let me in" He whispered in her ear.  
"Edward.. get.. the.. fuck.. off.. me.. now." She said slowly so he would understand that.  
"And you wonder why I go elsewhere." He said as he climbed off of her and went into the bathroom.  
"You are not the only one." Serena muttered under her breath as she reached for the phone when it pinged. 

Fleur  
Get you best matching bra and panties set out for tonight. Because you are on a promise my girl. Xx

Serena  
Consider it done. Xx

Fleur  
You will be well and truly done by the end of tonight Lady Serena. Xx

Serena  
Where am I meeting him then?"

Fleur  
At the Four Seasons Hotel. You are already booked in. Under your name. You go to the room first and wait. Be there for 7.30pm. Don't be late. Xx

Serena  
Roger that. Xx

Fleur  
You will be well and truly rodgered by the end of the night sunshine. Xx

Serena  
I bloody hope so. Xx  
Serena smiled as she put down her phone and got out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Serena got in the shower did her hair and makeup and picked out the sexiest bra and knickers combo that she had. Serena got out her favourite little black dress with a plunging neckline that left nothing to the imagination. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself for a minute when she saw Edward come up behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind.   
"My God you look good." Edward said as he started kissing Serena's neck. "You smell good too." He started to put his hands up Serena's dress which she knocked away pretty sharpish.   
"Get you mitts off pal."   
"What's the point of dress getting dressed up for me if you won't let me touch you."   
"I don't remember saying this was for you."   
"Well who is it for then."   
"None of your business." Serena said as she put her shoes on. "I'm off don't wait up."   
"Hang on a minute where the hell do you think your going."   
"Out you don't think I have dressed up like this to sit in the house and watch I'm a celebrity get me out of here do you."   
"So you're going out."   
"Yes Edward I'm going out. My God has the penny finally dropped."   
"Who you going out with."   
"Like I already said it's none of your business. Now if you excuse me I have to go or I will be late."  
"Your meeting a man aren't you."   
"I might be."   
"Your going nowhere Serena." Edward grabbed hold of Serena's arm and pulled her towards him. "You are staying here with me. I will make it worth your while."   
"Get your hands off me."   
"Your my wife you will do as I say."   
"I swear to God if you don't take your hands off me I will wait until you are asleep and do a Lorena Bobbit on you." Edward let go and Serena grabbed her handbag and walked out of the bedroom. 

Serena arrived at the hotel and went to the room. She poured herself a large glass of Shiraz and waited. Her stomach was in knotts with anticipation and nerves when she heard a knock on the door. Serena looked in the mirror on the wall before she went to open the door.   
"Here goes." She said as she opened her door and found a blonde haired stunner at door instead of a handsome man. "Can I help you."  
"I think you expecting me."   
"Er no I don't think I am."   
"You are Serena Campbell are you not."   
"I am."   
"Then you're expecting me." Bernie said as she walked passed Serena and went into the room.   
"Look I don't know who you are and how you know my name. But I am definitely not expecting you."   
"Don't tell me you were expecting a man."   
"Well yes I was. So your from the agency?"   
"That's right and I have to say Fleur said you were a looker and my god she was right."   
"So there hasn't been a mistake it was supposed to be you I was seeing along."   
"That's right. Let's get started shall well." Bernie smiled as she walked closer to Serena and pulled her close to her.   
"No let's not get started." Serena snapped as she pushed Bernie away. I'm sorry but I think you've had a wasted journey. "  
"Oh and why's that?"   
"I'm not into women that's why."  
"Have you ever slept with a women before?"   
"No I haven't."   
"Then how do you know your not into women if you've never tried it."   
"Look I think you should go." Serena said as she walked to the door and opened it.   
"Are you sure about that." Bernie said as she got so close to Serena you wouldn't be able to put a piece of paper between them.   
"Absolutely. Serena said as her breathing became heavy. I want you to go."   
"If you change your mind you know where to find me."   
"I won't change my mind I can assure you of that."   
"Well it was very nice meeting you Serena Campbell." Bernie smiled as she leant forward and kissed her on the cheek and left. Serena lifted her hand up to her face and felt were Bernie’s lips had just been. 

Serena got out of her car and banged on Fleurs front door loud.   
"Bloody hell Serena leave my door in one piece. What you doing here anyway you should you be in the hotel having a night of hot passion."   
"Your so funny aren't you." Serena said as she barged her way into the house. I suppose you thought it would be a laugh sending me a woman."  
"Serena I can explain."   
"Save it Fleur. How many times do I have to tell you. I am not into women. If you want us fall out you are going the right way about it."   
"Of course I don't want us to fall out. Your my best friend I love you to bits."   
"You've got a funny way of showing it at times. What made you think I would be interested in her anyway."   
"Let me see because she's gorgeous and she has a body to die for. Donna said she is the best one she got. Every wants her."   
"Well I don't."   
"Don't you think she's attractive?"   
"What does it matter."   
"It matters a lot. Didn't you fancy her not even just a little bit."   
"Ok I thought she was attractive alright but it doesn't matter what I thought about her. There is no way I will ever have sex with a women. No matter how good looking she is. So from now on, just keep your nose out of my business." Serena snapped as she walked out of Fleurs house and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena walked into the house she could hear Edward snoring from the front door. She walked into the lounge and there he was sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep with the TV blaring out. Serena picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She took the blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped Edward up with it. Turned the lights out and went upstairs to bed. After she had taken her makeup off and put her pj's on Serena climbed into bed. As she laid there she thought of the woman from the agency. Serena couldn't deny she was very attractive and in the leather trousers her arse did look amazing. Just imagine what it would be like grabbing that arse while we are having sex. No no snap out of it Serena there is no way you could ever sleep with a woman she thought to herself as she rolled over and tried to get to sleep. As she was drifting off the sleep she felt Edward climb into bed beside and put his arm around her waist.   
"Serena are you asleep." He whispered into her ear.   
"I'm nearly was till you woke me up." She snapped.   
"Do you want to have sex."   
"Go to sleep Edward."  
"I can't. I keep thinking about you and how gorgeous you looked when you out tonight. I want you Serena." Serena couldn't deny that while she was thinking about the woman from the agency she had been very turned on. Serena turned around to face Edward.   
"Come on then." She said as Edward moved closer to her and kissed her. He sat up and pulled her pj's down before taking off his boxer shorts. Serena opened her legs as Edward kissed her again. Before he put his penis all the way inside of her. Serena didn't even make a noise as they started having sex. Why did you say you say yes. I don't want to do this. Not with him. I don't love him anymore. 

"Edward stop please." Serana said as she pushed him off.   
"What are you doing."   
"I don't want this. I don't want to have sex with you. Not anymore."   
"What the hell is wrong with you."   
"I don't love you anymore Edward. I'm sorry."  
"Serena don't be stupid your my wife."   
"Not for much longer. I want a divorce Edward."   
"Your not serious."   
"I'm deadly serious. First thing in the morning I want you out of here."  
"Where am I supposed to go."   
"Back to your mums."   
"Great just great. I suppose this is all to do with the fella you were seeing tonight."   
"No it hasn't. I haven't loved you for a while now."   
"But I love you Serena."   
"No you don't. If you loved really loved me you wouldn't keep sleeping with other women."   
"I've told you I don't even know why I did that. From now on it will be just you promise. Please Serena give me another chance."   
"I don't want to give you anymore chances. Read my lips I don't love you Edward. Please just go."   
"You've got someone else haven't you?"   
"No I haven't. I just don't want you."   
"Fine if that's what you want. I will leave tomorrow." He said as she stormed out of the bedroom. Serena pulled her pajama bottoms back up and went to sleep. 

It had been a long week for Serena. Kicking Edward out and then work was as hectic as ever. She was glad it was a Friday night and she could let her hair down with Fleur and Jackie. They met in their usual pub. Jackie went and got the drinks while Serena and Fleur found a table.   
"So how's your week been?" Fleur said as they sat down.   
"Shit. Next question."   
"Are you alright?"  
"I kicked Edward out the other night."   
"You actually kicked him out." Jackie said as she came back from the bar.   
"You always say your going to kick him out"   
"Yeah well I have this time Fleur. He has taken all his things and gone to his mums."   
"It's about time." Fleur said,"Here's to a fresh start for you." They all clinked their glasses. "And don't forget if you ever need a good shag there is always Bernie."   
"Who's he."   
"Not he. Bernie is the woman from the agency. And."   
"Forget it Fleur. I told you the other night I am not interested in that woman or any woman for that matter  
Now just drop it will you."   
"Everyone wants a few hours with her believe me. Just give her a change will you. You won't regret it."   
"For God Sake." Serena snapped as she stood up.   
"Where you going."   
"For a cigarette if that's alright with you." Serena stormed off. She lit her cigarette up when she got outside and leaned against the wall. As she blew the smoke into the air she thought about what Fleur said about Bernie. She must be good if everyone what's her to have sex with them she thought.   
"Sod it." Serena took her phone out of her bag and scrolled down till she found the number she wanted.   
"Hello Bad Girls agency. Donna speaking."   
"Hi I would like to book one of your girls please."   
"Certainly. Would you like anyone in particular."   
"Yes please. Erm her name is Bernie. I'd like to see her."   
"You and everyone else darling. I'll just see when she can fit you in. Would Sunday night 8.00 be OK."   
"Yes fine."  
"Where do you want to meet."   
"At the White Swan Hotel."   
"Very posh. What's your name?"  
"Cheryl."   
"That's all booked."   
"Thank you."   
"No problem bye."   
"Bye" Serena said as she put her phone back in bag. Serena suddenly got butterflies in her stomach as she thought about her and Bernie having sex. Serena smiled as she stubbed out her cigarette and went back into the pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena paced up and down the hotel room as she waited for Bernie to arrived. She poured herself a large Gin and tonic and downed it in one go. Pulling a face as she put the glass down. She jumped as there was a knock on the door. That'll be her she thought as she walked to the door.   
"You again. I thought sex with a woman wasn't for you." Bernie smirked as she opened the door.   
"I was just shocked that's all. Come in."   
"Thank you." Bernie slid past Serena eyeing her up as she went past.   
"Would you like a drink?"   
"Have you got a whiskey?"   
"I think I've seen one in here. Ah, here we go." Serena's hand began to shake as she poured the drink."There you go."   
"Thanks." Bernie put her hand on over Serena's "There's no need to be nervous. I won't hurt you."   
"I'm sorry I've never done this before." Serena said as she sat down on the sofa. "Can we just talk for a bit first. Do you mind?"   
"We can do whatever you want." Bernie sat down beside of Serena. "So are you married?"   
"At the minute. I kicked my husband out a few days ago."   
"Have you been married for long?"   
"Four years."   
"Not that long. What went wrong?"   
"You mean apart from my husband shagging anything with a pulse nothing really."   
"Bit of a casanova is he."   
"He wished. No he's just a dirty old bastard."  
"So what made you want to use the agency?"   
"He doesn't doesn't do it for me anymore. I don't think he has made me come since our wedding night."   
"So what have you been doing all these years?"   
"Faking it."  
"I can assure you. You won't have to fake it with me." Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's knee. She took the glass out of Serena's hand and put it on the table. 

"I would really like to kiss you now Serena." Bernie said as she leant forward and put her lips to Serena's. Bernie stroked Serena's bottom lip with her tongue asking for access which Serena accepted. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled against each other. Bernie broke the kissed which received a groan from Serena. She stood up and took Serena's hands in hers and pulled her up. They kissed again as Bernie put her arms around Serena's back and slowly unzipped her dress. She slipped her dress down to reveal the sexiest Bra and Knickers set that Bernie had ever seen.   
"You are absolutely beautiful." Bernie whispered as she pulled Serena closer to her and kissed her passionately. Serena grabbed Bernie’s shirt and with shaking hands began to unbutton it. Bernie took her arms out of the shirt and let it drop to the floor.  
"You'll have to pull these bloody trousers off they are a bit tight." Serena laughed nervously. Bernie pulled of her trousers in record time. She kissed Serena again and then picked Serena up and led her to the bed. Bernie laid her down slowly and climbed on top of her. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Serena." Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face gently.   
"I'm sure." Serena pulled Bernie down to her and kissed her. They kissed some more before Bernie unfastened her bra and then Serena's and chucked them both across the room. Serena reached out and tentatively felt Bernie’s breasts.   
"I've never done this before with a woman not ever. I'm don't know what to do."   
"You don't have to do anything. Just leave it all to me." Bernie kissed her way down Serena's body. She pulled Serena's knickers down her legs and then took hers off. Bernie kissed the inside of Serena's thighs and worked you way up to her goal. Serena's moaned as Bernie’s tongue took its first swipe at her clit.   
"Oh God that's feel so so good." Serena moaned as she reached down and held Bernie’s head in place. Bernie smiled as she carried on making this the best time of Serena's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena laid with one hand over her face. And the other clutching at the bed sheets. She couldn't quite believe that there was a woman in between her legs making her feel this good. Bernie carried on sucking on Serena's clit. Serena grabbed the bed sheets so tightly she thought she might draw blood. Her breathing was becoming more and more rapid.   
"Bernie please. Oh what the fuck are you doing to me." She cried out as Bernie inserted 2 fingers inside of her.   
"Does that feel good Serena."   
"Oh yes so good. I need you to kiss me please." "Bernie smiled as she crawled up Serena's body and kissed her hungrily." Keep fucking me please. Serena moaned as they came up for air.   
"I intended to don't you worry about that." Bernie smirked as her fingers worked harder and faster inside of Serena.   
"FUCK FUCK FUCK."Serena screamed as she came. She laid her head back on the pillow and tried to catch her breath. Bernie removed her fingers and told serena to look at her as put her fingers into her mouth. Serena moaned as she watched her  
"Your look so hot doing that."   
"And you taste so good." She said as she climbed up the bed and beside Serena. Bernie couldn't take the big grin off her face as she looked at the expression on Serena's face.   
"I told you wouldn't have to fake it with me didn't I."   
"You did. Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"   
"Practice lots of practice."   
"Well you know what they say. Practice makes perfect. And you were absolutely perfect Bernie." Serena turned onto her side and put a stray piece of hair behind Bernie’s ear.   
"The night isn't over yet. You have booked me for 2 hours. You have got another hour yet." She smiled as they kissed again. And climbed back on top of her. 

A little later as they were both getting dressed Serena couldn't stop looking a Bernie.  
"So erm can I see you again?"   
"That depends."   
"On what?" Serena said sadly.   
"On whether you really want to."Bernie smiled as she kneeled down in between Serena legs.   
"I definitely want to see you again." She leant forward and placed a soft kiss to the end of Bernie’s nose. "I have never had sex that good in my entire life."   
"I aim to please."   
"You sure pleased in more ways than one. I'm sorry about how I spoke to you when I first saw you. I was."   
"Expecting a man yeah I know." Bernie stood up and put her jacket on.   
"Yes I was." Serena stood up and turned Bernie round to face her. "But you. Your better than any man I have ever been with. And that's the truth." She smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face. "Your bloody amazing. I really really want to see you again. If you can squeeze me into your busy schedule that is."   
"I'll have to check my little black book."   
"You have a little black book."   
"No I don't." She blushed. "I don't even know why I said that."   
"I'll just ring the agency shall I?"   
"Yes. I better be making tracks."   
"Of course here's your money." Bernie stuffed it into the back pocket of her skinny jeans. "Are you not going to count it."   
"I trust you. Besides you have an honest face. A beautiful honest face." They both smiled at each other. "I better be making tracks. I have to nip back to work and get a shower before my next client."   
"You erm you have got another client tonight?"   
"Yes I usually do 2 a night 3 at the most."  
"Right well I guess I'll see you soon."  
"I hope so." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and left. Serena couldn't help feeling a little jealous knowing that Bernie was going to be doing the exact same thing to another woman that she had just done to her. She picked up her coat and bag and walked went home. 

Serena got out of the taxi and walked to her front door. When she saw Edward sat on the step.   
"For God Sake what are you doing here?"  
"Well I can't get in the house can I you took my keys off me."   
"Correction I took my keys off you. This is my house. You moved in with me when we got married remember."   
"Please Serena let me come home. I can't stay with at my mums for a second longer. She is driving me crazy."  
"Then go and stay with your of your fancy women."  
"I want to be with you. I love you Serena."   
"No you don't. In fact I don't think you ever loved me. So move your arse or I will ring the police and have you arrested."   
"With what."   
"Being a pain in the arse and getting on my bloody tits I hope. Now go home and leave me alone."   
"I miss you Serena."   
"Well I don't miss you. Now I mean it Edward just please leave me alone."   
"I won't be giving up on you that easily Serena." Edward said as she got up and walked off down the street. Serena shook her head and went into the house. She went in the lounge and sat on the sofa and got out her phone and dialed the number.   
"Hello Bad Girls Agency."   
"Hello I would like to book Bernie for tomorrow night please." Serena smiled as she laid down on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena had booked the same hotel room for her and Bernie. She had been out and bought a new sexy bra and knickers set. Serena arrived at hotel and couldn't wait for Bernie to get there. She had stripped down to her bra and knickers and was sitting down seductively on the edge of the bed as she heard a knock at the door.   
"Is that you Bernie?" She called out.   
"Yes it's me."   
"Come in it's open." Bernie opened the door and stood with her tongue practically hanging out as she saw Serena sat on the edge of the bed with a gorgeous bright red lace bra set on with a black trim. Oh Jesus she looks so sexy. Bernie thought to herself as she couldn't take her eyes off the vision in front of her.   
"Are you going to stand there all night staring at me. Or are you going to come over here and fuck me." Bernie smiled and quickly rid herself of her clothes as she kneeled down between Serena's legs. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie’s neck tilted her head and kiss her.   
"I had a feeling I would see you again." Bernie said as they came up for air.   
"You did huh."  
"Oh yes. You look absolutely stunning."  
"I'm glad you like it. It's all for you." Serena raised her eyebrows before Bernie kissed Serena again and   
laid her on the bed. 

They continued kissing each other as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Serena sat up and took one of Bernie’s nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it making Bernie moan out loud. Serena felt brave as she slid her hand down in between Bernie legs and gasped as she felt wetness that had gathered there.   
"Serena this is supposed to be about you." Bernie said as she grabbed hold Serena's hand and moved it away.   
"But I want to touch you."   
"All in good time my darling." Serena's heart flipped at the sound of Bernie calling her darling. Bernie laid Serena back down on the bed.   
"I want us to come together"   
"Do you."   
"Yes can we please." Bernie straggled Serena and put one leg over hers. Bernie reached in between Serena's legs and made sure both their clits were touching as they began tribbing. Serena flung her head back on the pillows and her hands went straight to Bernie’s arse as their clits grinded against each others.   
Both Bernie and Serena's breaths were becoming heavy.   
"You are fucking amazing." Serena moaned as she squeezed Bernie’s arse tightly as the continued to grind against each other.   
"Please oh please I need to come so badly." Serena shouted out.   
"Me too. Oh Jesus Serena."   
"Argh Bernie."   
"Serena." They both screamed out at the same time as they came together. Bernie laid down on top of Serena stated and buried her face into neck. Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie as she laid on Serena.

"Are you ok." Serena said as she kissed Bernie’s neck.   
"I'm great are you." Bernie lifted her head so she was looking at Serena.   
"Oh I'm grand. Thanks to you." Bernie kissed Serena and laid at the side her. As soon as Bernie moved Serena put her arms across Bernie’s stomach and her head rested on her chest.   
"Are you comfortable Madam?" Bernie chuckled as she kissed the top of Serena's head.   
"Yes thank you. This feels nice doesn't it. Cuddling up to each other."   
"Mmm it does." Bernie closed her eyes. I wish I didn't have leave her tonight. She thought to herself as could feel her self driffting to sleep.   
"Bernie."   
"Mmm."   
"How much would it cost me to spend the entire night with you?"   
"You wouldn't be able to afford it."   
"Try me."   
"Fifteen hundred."   
"Fifteen hundred wow."   
"I told you you wouldn't be able to afford it."   
"That's where you wrong. The next I see you. Will you spend the entire night with me Bernie."   
"I wouldn't feel right taking that much money from you."  
"I assure you I can afford it. Bernie I want to spend the night the with you."   
"Ok."   
"Shall we say Friday night."   
"Friday will be perfect." Serena laid her head back on Bernie’s chest. I could stay like this forever Serena thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena couldn't wait for tonight to come. All she could think about was going to sleep in Bernie’s arms and waking up in Bernie’s arms. It had been quite a slow shift. Only 30 minutes left to go Serena thought to herself as she looked at her watch.   
"You might as well get yourself off home Serena." Ric said as he sat down.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes get yourself off." Serena was just putting her coat on when Fletch came to the door.   
"All hands on deck folks there is a major RTA on its way."   
"How major." Serena said.   
"7 car pile up and we are taking them all."  
"Your joking."   
"No. ETA 15 minutes."   
"Great there goes my night. She sighed as she chucked her coat on the sofa.   
"Did you have plans."   
"Yes I did. I've just got to make a quick phone call."   
"Ok I'll see you out there." Serena picked up her phone and called Bernie.   
"This is Bernie’s phone I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone."   
"Hi its Serena. I'm sorry I can't make tonight. I was just leaving work and there is now a major RTC on its way. So I have to stay. I'm so sorry. I'll call you. Bye. Damn it." Serena chucked her phone down on the desk and went to get changed. 

Serena left work just after 2.00am and was walking across the car park when she heard footsteps behind her." Can I help you?" She snapped as she stopped and turned around. "Bernie what are you doing here?"   
"Waiting for you. I thought you would never finish."   
"How long have you been here."   
"Just before 11. I have drank so much coffee in there I don't think I will ever sleep again."  
"Your crazy do you know that." Serena smiled as she reached out and took Bernie’s hands. "Why didn't you just come through to the ward."   
"I didn't want to disturb you while you were busy saving lives."   
"I can't believe you have waited for me all this time."   
"Some things are worth waiting for." Bernie leant forward and kissed Serena gently on the lips.  
"So erm do you want to come back to my place?"   
"I thought you were never gonna ask."   
"Come on then." Serena held Bernie’s hand all the way to her car. 

"Is this your house?"   
"Yep are you coming in or you going to sit there for the rest of the night." Serena said as Bernie got out of the car and followed her up the steps. "Come in."   
"Wow your house is lovely."   
"Thank you. Are you hungry."   
"A little."   
"Good because I am starving I haven't eaten since dinner." Serena said as she rummaged through her freezer." Cottage Pie alright for you."  
"Yes great." Serena put the pie in the microwave and when it was done they both sat down at the table.   
"Bernie I'm really sorry about tonight. I have been looking forward to it all week.   
"Me too."   
"But to be honest I am too knackered to do anything other than sleep tonight."   
"That's fine. Look I shouldn't have come round I'm sorry." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"Hold on, I didn't say I wanted you to go. I'm glad you came to the hospital." Serena put her arms Bernie’s neck. "I really did want to see you again. Please stay I'll still pay you. I just want to sleep in your arms. I like you Bernie. You know that don't you."   
"You can't like me."   
"Why can't I?"   
"Because this is just a job. Your a client."   
"Wait for all your clients outside their place of work do you."   
"No I don't."   
"All I have done since we first had sex is think about you. I lay in bed at night thinking about you. Wondering who you might be fucking."  
"Serena don't."   
"I care about you Bernie." Serena smiled as she tried to stroked her face but Bernie moved her hand away.   
"No Serena this isn't how it's meant to be." Bernie said as she walked to the front door.   
"Bernie don't go please."   
"I have to go. And don't think we should see each other again.   
"No don't say that."   
"I have a friend at the agency she is just as good."   
"I don't want to have sex with anyone else. Only with you."   
"It's not going to happen again. Goodbye Serena." Bernie said as she left the house.   
"You stupid stupid idiot. What did you say that for. You've drove her away." Serena sobbed as she slid down the door onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

What the hell. Serena do you know what time it is" Fleur said as she opened the door half asleep.   
"I've done something really stupid Fleur." Serena said as she barged passed Fleur and went into the kitchen. Helping herself to the wine that was in the fridge.   
“Help yourself to wine Serena.”  
“Thanks.” Serena smiled as she drained the glass and poured herself another." Why am I such an idiot Fleur."   
"Serena what are you talking about?"   
"If wasn't meant to be like this."   
"What wasn't?"   
"It was just meant to fun wasn't it?"   
"What was?"   
"The sex. The sex was just meant to be fun.   
"Sex, Sex. Serena who have you been having sex with."  
"No strings attached I said no feelings. Just sex and I have blown it. I should have never let you talk me into it." Serena cried as she sat down and put her head in her hands.   
"Oh.. My..God."Fleur said slowly." Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
"What do you think I'm saying."   
"That you have actually had sex with a women."   
"Not with just any women." Serena put her head on the table.   
"Oh my you mean you and Bernie. You have actually had sex with the one the only Bernie Wolfe." Serena nodded her head as tears ran down her face. 

"Hang on a minute of you have had sex with Bernie Wolfe then why are you crying. Blimey if it had been me she'd have been shagging I would be beaming."   
"I've ruined it Fleur."   
"How have you."   
"I wasn't meant to. I wasn't meant to."   
"Serena just spit it out will you for God's Sake."   
"I wasn't meant to start caring about her."   
"Now it all makes sense. You've fallen in love with Bernie. Don't worry about it Serena. You aren't the first and you won't be the last."   
"I said care I didn't mention anything about love."  
"Serena this is me you're talking to. I have known you for long enough."   
"It doesn't matter what I feel Fleur. I have blown it. I have scared her away and now she doesn't want to see me again."   
"Is that what she said."   
"Yep. So remind me never to listen to you anymore."  
"How is this my fault."  
"You set me up with her."   
"Correction when I set you up with her you went mad with me. Whatever you choose to do after that has got nothing to do with me."   
"The thing is Fleur I really need to see her again. I can't leave it like this."   
"Wow you have got it bad haven't you."   
"You're her friend do you know where she lives."   
"Serena I'm not getting involved in this."   
"Please Fleur if you know where she lives please tell me. I can't leave it like this."   
"I'll tell you her address if you tell me what you really think about her"   
"You cow."   
"Come on Campbell spill."   
"ALRIGHT." Serena shouted. "I love her Fleur." she said softly. "Please will you give me her address."   
"Of course I will." Fleur grabbed a notepad and scribbled the address down and handed it to Serena.   
"Thanks Fleur." Serena hugged her and walked to the door.   
"Serena are you sure about your feelings for Bernie?"   
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Serena smiled as she left the house. 

Serena walked to the end of the road to the taxi rank and got a taxi straight away. She gave the driver the address and decided to text Bernie. 

Serena   
I need to see you. X

Bernie   
No Serena. 

Serena  
Why not? X

Bernie  
Because I said so. Now just leave me alone please Serena. 

Serena   
I don't think I can. X

Bernie  
Try. 

The taxi pulled up outside Bernie’s house and Serena paid the driver and ran up the steps. She rang the doorbell and saw a shadow come nearer to the door.   
"No no you can't be here." Bernie said as she went to shut the door on Serena.   
"Bernie please we really need to talk."   
"I haven't got anything to say to you."   
"I know I scared you when I said what I said. But I can't help the way that I feel. I really do care about you." Serena tried to reach out and touch her but Bernie pushed her hand away. "Please I need you."   
"You've broken the rules."   
"I know, I've broken my own rule too. This was just meant to be a bit of fun. But it's turned into so much more."   
"For you maybe but not for me. I can assure you of that."   
"You.. You don't feel anything for me." Serena said with tears running down her face.   
"No I don't. Now go away and leave me alone." Bernie said as she shut the door on Serena.   
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU BERNIE." Serena shouted through the letterbox before she walked away. Bernie ran to the window and cried as she watched Serena walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been nearly a week since Serena had turned up on Bernie’s doorstep. And she couldn't stop thinking about her. Serena was sitting at her desk in her office doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door.   
"Come in."   
"Hey you coming out tonight?" Fleur said as she walked in and sat down.   
"No not tonight. I'm not really in the mood."   
"Come on Serena shake yourself. We'll take you to a gay bar and you can pull another women."   
"I don't want another woman." She snapped as she slammed her pen down on the desk. "I can't get her out of mind Fleur."   
"You've got it bad haven't you?"   
"I love her. But she has made it quite clear she doesn't feel anything for me. I was just a client she says."   
"Come on. Come out with us. Get pissed downed your sorrows."   
"Ok but I'm not staying long alright."   
"Ok. Meet in the normal place at the usual time yes."   
"Yes OK."   
"Nice one." See you later. "  
"Bye." Serena sighed as she put her head in her hands. 

"About time I thought you weren't gonna come." Fleur said as Serena arrived at the pub.   
"I nearly didn't."  
"Get that down ya and then we're off to the next bar." Serena picked up the Shiraz and downed it in one. "Bloody hell ready for that."   
"Yes. Come on then let's go."   
When they got the next bar Serena looked around and saw two women kissing in the corner.   
"Fleur is this a gay bar."   
"It might be. Get the drinks in it's your round."   
"I'll get you back for this lady." Serena said as she went to the bar.   
"Yes love what can I get you."   
"Large Shiraz and a gin and tonic please." Serena caught someone looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Can I help you."   
"I haven't seen you in here before."   
"That's because I haven't been in here before. Thank you." Serena said as she paid the barmaid. "I have to get back to my friend excuse me."   
"Thanks chick. Who's that who you have just been taking to?"   
"I have no idea."   
"Way hey you've pulled."   
"No I haven't. She was just talking to me, that's all."   
"Let's get a table grumpy."   
"Shut up." Serena laughed as she pushed Fleur. 

"That woman keeps looking at you." Fleur said as she came back to the table.   
"No she doesn't."   
"Oh yes she does. Don't look now but she is on her way over." Serena turned around and looked. "What part of don't look now did you not understand Campbell."   
"Hi." The woman said as she stood at their table.   
"Hello."   
"I was wondering if you wanted to dance."   
"I don't."   
"She would love to dance wouldn't you Serena." Serena glared at Fleur as she stood up and walked to the dance floor.   
"So your name is Serena?"   
"Yes."  
"That's a beautiful name. Mine is Hallie."   
"That's nice." Hallie put her hands on Serena's waist as they danced. Fleur smiled as she watched them dancing together. This is what she needs to take her kind of Bernie Wolfe. Oh shit. She thought to herself as she saw Bernie walk to the bar with a woman. Serena had her head resting in Hallie's shoulder. When Bernie turned around and saw them dancing together. Oh god no she has got a face like thunder Fleur thought. She walked up to Serena and pulled her away.   
"What you doing. You get me to dance with her and then you pull me away."   
"Serena look at the bar."   
"Bernie." She sighed as she looked over. And started to walk over to her.   
"What do you think your doing."  
"I need to talk to her."   
"I don't think this is the right time do you." Fleur pointed as Serena looked again and saw Bernie kissing the woman.   
Serena went back onto the dance floor and pulled Hallie to her and kissed her passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Bernie watched Serena kissing the woman on the dance floor till she couldn't stand to watch anymore.   
"I'm sorry but tonight is off." Bernie said as she turned to the woman who she with.   
"What do you mean it's off we have only just got here."   
"Well now it's off so just leave me alone." She said as she walked towards Serena.   
"Bernie leave her." Fleur grabbed her arm as she tried to stop her.   
"Leave me alone Fleur."   
"She's just enjoying yourself."   
"Well I'm gonna put a stop to it." Bernie snapped as she went and stood beside them. "Get your hands off her."   
"Get stuffed." Hallie said as she went to kiss Serena again but Bernie pulled her off her.   
"I said get your hands off her."   
"Bernie stop it please."   
"You know this woman."   
"Yes I do."   
"Well as you can see Serena is with me so get lost."   
"You are asking for a slap lady." Bernie said as she grabbed hold of Hallies hair.   
"Get off me you stupid bitch."   
"Then read my lips fuck off." Bernie smirked as Hallie walked off. 

"Serena."   
"What the hell do you think you playing at. You can't just do that. Just because you don't want me you can't stop someone else that does." Serena said as slapped Bernie on the shoulder.   
"Can't I."   
"What is your problem?"   
"Your my problem."   
"Then stay away from me simple." Serena said as she went to walk away but Bernie grabbed her arm.   
"I can't."  
"What."  
"I can't stay away from you Serena. My god don't think I haven't tried. Ever since the first time I saw you I was so attracted to you. I was gutted when you told me to leave cause you were expecting a man. And then when you booked me again I was so excited and nervous about seeing you again. Just in case you changed your mind. Then the more I saw you. The more I couldn't get you out of my head. "  
"Bernie."  
"I never dreamed you would feel the same way about me that I feel about you."   
"How erm how do you feel about me."   
"I love you Serena." tears rolled down Bernie’s face as she took Serena's face into her hands. "Please please tell me that I haven't blown this and that you still love me."   
"Of course I still love you. Now shut up and kiss me for God Sake." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie closer to her and kissed her passionately. "Your not going to change your mind about this in the morning are you?"   
"No way. Besides I am hoping that in the morning you will wake up in my arms."   
"I'm sure that can be arranged. So erm do you want to come back to my place?"  
"You bet your life I do." Bernie kissed Serena again as she held Serena's hand and left the bar. 

Serena and Bernie both fell back onto the pillows and tried to get their breaths back after their lovemaking. Serena pulled the duvet up over them and cuddled up to Bernie.   
"Oh God Serena that was absolutely amazing."   
"It was wasn't it. Mind you it's always amazing with you." Serena looked up as they kissed again. "You have turned my world upside down do you know that."   
"For the better I hope."   
"Definitely for the better. I love you, Bernie."   
"I love you too. I'm sorry I'm going to have to go to the loo. I am dying for a wee."   
"Well go then."  
"Don't you move." Bernie kissed Serena quickly as she ran in to the bathroom. Serena laid down and smiled. She leant over as she heard Bernie’s mobile go off. Hey babe. I will be home about 10 ish tomorrow. I've missed you. Serena read the message in her head.  
"What are you doing with my phone."   
"It went off I was going to bring it in to you till I saw what it said. Who is she Bernie."   
"It's not what you think."   
"I've missed you I will be home for ten. You've got a girlfriend haven't you."   
"No I haven't."   
"Then who the fuck has sent you that."   
"MY HUSBAND." Bernie shouted as she picked up her clothes and started to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Husband, Husband your married. Serena said as she followed Bernie down the stairs after she grabbed a nighty and out it on." Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I nearly told you that night you came round to the house but."   
"But you didn't say anything. Just that you didn't feel anything for me."  
"I'm sorry I said that I really didn't mean it."   
"What about The agency. Does you husband know that your job is having sex with woman?"  
"No."   
"No course he doesn't. I bet he doesn't have a clue does he?"   
"No. He's hardly ever home. He works on the Oil Rigs."  
"But you sleep with women."   
"It's the only time I can be myself."   
"What."   
"I've know I am gay for as king as I can remember. But I am too scared to come out to my family. Working with the agency and having sex with women was the only way I could be myself. I didn't have to live a lie anymore."  
"But you are lying. Your lying to your husband."   
"I know that."   
"Do you love him?"   
"I love you." Bernie held Serena's hand.   
"You didn't answer my question. I asked you if you love your husband."   
"No no I don't. I have never loved Marcus."   
"Then why did you marry him?   
"Convenience."

"You married someone for convenience."  
"Stupid I know. But I was so sick of everyone asking me when I was going to find myself a nice young man. So I decided the best way to shut them up was to find myself a nice young man. But I know now that was a mistake and it's too late to do anything about it."  
"Oh Bernie." Serena said sadly as she squeezed her hand. "It's never too late to do something about it. Maybe now Is the time you start to finally be yourself."   
"I'm scared, Serena."   
"You don't have to be scared. You've got me now Bernie."   
"You still want me."   
"Of course I still want you Bernie. This doesn't change anything. I meant every word I said. I love you and I want to be with you."   
"I want that too Serena." Bernie said as she kissed her softly.   
"Then you know what you need to do then don't you."   
"Yes I need to be honest with him and my family. Because I know one thing. I can't lose you Serena."   
"I don't want to lose you either." Serena kissed Bernie. "Let's go back to bed shall we?"   
"Yes please." Bernie laughed as Serena dragged her back upstairs. 

Bernie arrived home jumped in the shower and got dressed. When she came downstairs the front door opened.   
"Hey babe how's that for timing." Marcus said as she wrapped his arms around Bernie. "I've missed you."   
"Have you."   
"Yes course I have. Have you missed me?"   
"Have you eaten?" Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"I got a bacon sandwich from the motorway service's. Are you OK?"   
"Me I'm fine."   
"You don't look fine."   
"Why don't you go and have a nap and I will pop to the supermarket and get us something nice for dinner."   
"Sounds good to me." Marcus smiled as he kissed Bernie chaste on the lips and went upstairs. Bernie got in the car and drove as fast as the speed limit would aloud.   
Bernie ran up the steps and and banged on the door.   
"Bernie what are doing ba." Serena said as Bernie cut her off with a kiss and pushed her inside the house. "Bernie, what are you doing?   
"I need you. I need you right now." Bernie said as she tried to kiss Serena again.   
"Bernie no stop. Aren't you supposed to be with your husband."   
"I can't. I can't do it. He has only been in the house 10 minutes and I already want him to fuck off back to work."   
"What are you gonna do?"   
"Leave him. But if I do I that I will have nowhere to go."   
"Yes you do. You can stay here with me." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie.   
"I was hoping you would say that."   
"I love you. You cheeky sod." Serena laughed as she hugged Bernie tightly.   
"I better go. I'll be back later.   
"Promise."   
"I promise. See you later gorgeous."   
"See you later." Serena smiled as they kissed again before Bernie left.


	12. Chapter 12

Bernie left Serena's and went straight to the supermarket to get food. When she got home Marcus stood at the door waiting for her.   
"Where have you been you've been gone ages." He said as he helped Bernie with the shopping.   
"Sorry it's Saturday it was busy in there."   
"What have you bought anything nice."   
"I thought I would make us a curry."   
"Lovely that'll be great." Marcus said as they got into the kitchen. "Why don't we make it together." he wrapped his arms around Bernie and started kissing her neck.   
"Marcus stop it please."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing I'm just not in the mood that's all."   
"Not in the mood. Bernie we haven't seen each other for months. I want to make love to you." Marcus kissed Bernie and pulled down his trousers. His put Bernie’s hand on his penis which was already erect. Then he pulled down Bernie’s trousers and pants and lifted her up on the side.   
"I want you Bernie I want you so much." He whispered in her ear. They kissed each other as they started to make love on the kitchen worktop.   
As Marcus was moaning with pleasure all Bernie could think about was Serena.   
"Marcus stop please." Bernie said as she pushed him away."  
"What are you playing at."   
"I don't want this Marcus. And I don't want you." 

"What are you talking about. We are married. Your my wife."   
"I don't love you Marcus. I never have."   
"You can't be serious. Of course you love me you married me. Talk to me Bernie for God Sake."   
"I'M GAY." Bernie shouted.   
"Is that the best you could come up with."   
"It's the truth. I've always known but I was too scared to say anything."   
"For fuck sake."   
"That's not all. For the past few years I've been working as an escort. I have been sleeping with women for money."   
"Your a prostitute."   
"No I'm an escort."   
"You can wrap it up anyway you want. But you sleep with people for money. Your a prostitute Bernie."   
"Whatever. But this me and you are marriage is over. I can't live a lie anymore. I need to be the real me. I'm sorry Marcus."   
"Your sorry. Your sorry. So you would rather go round shagging God knows how many women instead of being married to me."   
"There's only one woman I want to sleep with."  
"What."   
"I have fallen in love with someone. She's amazing, beautiful and I want to be with her."  
"Then what are you still doing here. Pack your bags and go. Go and be with your fancy woman."   
"Marcus."   
"Don't Marcus me get out." He said as she grabbed Bernie and chucked her out of the house. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK." He slammed the door in her face. 

Bernie got into her car and went to the pub.   
"Large whiskey please." She said as she sat at the bar. Bernie knock the drink back and ordered and another.   
A few hours later Bernie stumbled to the bar to get another drink.   
"I'm sorry love but I think you've had enough."   
"Don't be ridiculous I am absolutely fine."   
"Your drunk and I am under strict instructions not to serve you another drink."  
"This is a bar. You are supposed to serve alcohol."   
"Which you have had quite enough of. Why don't you have a glass of water."   
"Stick your water. I want another whiskey. NOW."   
"Bernie he's right I think you've had enough." Fleur said as she out her hand Bernie’s shoulder.   
"Fleur I'm fine really. I just." She started to cry. "I just."  
"You just what."   
"I just want Serena."   
"I'll call her if have a strong coffee alright."   
"Ok."   
"Stay there while I go and ring her." Fleur said as she went outside.   
"There you go one strong coffee."   
"Thanks I don't suppose you could put a whiskey in there could no." The barman shook his head. "No I didn't think you could."   
"Serena's on her way. I'll have a orange just please Tom."   
"So what happened? Why are you as pissed as a fart."  
"I have just left my husband."   
"Your married."   
"Not for much longer I'm not."   
"Does Serena know?"   
"Yes she knows. I want to be with her Fleur. I love her so much." she slurred.   
"Serena loves you too. Look Bernie Serena is my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt."   
"I won't hurt her I promise. SERENA." she shouted as Serena walked into the pub.   
"Oh my good God your pissed."   
"I'm sorry. But I done it Serena I have left Marcus. I've told him everything."   
"Good let's get you out of here shall we." Serena said as she pulled Bernie off the stool and they staggered to car.  
"I love you so much Serena." She slurred as they eventually got her into the car.   
"I love you too." Serena said and shut the car door.   
"Are you going to be alright with her."   
"Yeah we'll be fine thanks."   
"Ok see later."   
"Thanks Fleur. See you later. Serena walked round to the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt looked at Bernie and smiled as she saw she had fallen asleep.   
"I love you." Serena whispered as she stroked Bernie face started the car and drove them both home.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey have you sobered up a bit. "Serena smiled as Bernie came into the kitchen rubbing her eye's.   
"A little bit. How long have I been asleep."   
"Just a couple of hours. Here get that down you." Serena passed Bernie a strong coffee.   
"Thanks."  
"Come on, let's go make ourselves comfortable in the lounge." Bernie followed Serena as they cuddled up together.   
"I'm sorry about this afternoon."   
"It's OK."   
"No it's not. I shouldn't have got into that state."   
"Why didn't you just come straight here to me instead of going to the pub and getting rat arsed."   
"I don't know. I should have done I'm sorry."   
"It's alright. So what happens now?"   
"What happens now is that you and me can be together. That's if you still want to that is."   
"Of course I do Bernie." Serena sat up and looked into Bernie’s eye. "You have turned my world upside down. I never ever thought I could feel this way about a women. But here is am. I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life."   
"Even more than Edward."   
"Definitely more. I just want to be with you."   
"I want to be with you too." Bernie yawned.   
"Still tired are you."   
"Shattered."   
"Let's go have and early night shall we." Serena smiled as she stood up and led Bernie upstairs. 

"Good Morning." Serena smiled as Bernie opened her eyes.   
"What's good about it."  
"Feel a little fragile are we."   
"Just a bit. My head is banging like shit house door in a gale."   
"My what a lovely way with words you have."   
"Have you got any paracetamol or anything."   
"Yeah I'll go get you some." Serena got out of bed and went into the bathroom.   
"Here you go." She said as she handed Bernie 2 paracetamols and a glass of water.   
"Thanks your an angel. What are doing."   
"Getting dressed what do you think I'm doing."   
"Come back to bed."   
"Why."   
"Why do think."   
"I don't think you're quite up to vigorous exercise today do you."  
"Maybe not."   
"How about some breakfast."   
"No thanks a coffee will do." Serena sat on the bed and put her face close to Bernie’s seductively.   
"How about a full English. Bacon, Sausage beans and a nice runny egg." She smirked as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
"That's not even funny. You are so cruel." Bernie gagged as she ran out of bed to the bathroom and was sick. 

"Morning. Fleur said as walked into Serena's office on Monday morning.   
"Morning."   
"How was your weekend?"   
"Great thanks."   
"So you got Bernie back to yours OK."   
"Yeah fine."   
"Sobered up now has she."   
"Yes my God Fleur what's with the 20 questions."   
"Nothing just asking."   
"Well everything's fine thank you."   
"I'm sorry it's just your my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."   
"Well thank you for your concern but me and Bernie are just fine."   
"Serena I have known Bernie for quite a while and there is something about her that I think you should know about her."   
"What's that."   
"Well she erm she likes a drink."   
"Don't we all. Nobody likes a drink more than me."   
"Bernie does."   
"What are you saying Fleur."   
"Bernie has a problem with the drink."   
"Shut up. Apart from last night I have never seen Bernie drunk."   
"That's because she was working. She has been in rehab before because of her drinking." 

"I don't believe you. You just can't stand to see me with a woman who isn't you."   
"It's not like that."   
"Bollocks that's the problem here isn't it. In the 10 years that I have known you. All you have done is try to get in my knickers. Why don't you just admit that your jealous."   
"That's not what this is about I swear."   
"It was you who told be to shag Bernie in the first place."   
"I know that. But I didn't expect you to go and in fucking in love with her did I."   
"Bernie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. For the first time in years I am happy. I thought you of all people would be happy for me."   
"I am really. And I swear to God I'm not lying to you Serena. But Bernie is an alcoholic."   
"Get out."   
"Serena you needed to know."   
"I SAID GET OUT." Serena shouted as slammed the door on Fleur.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey how's your day been." Bernie said as Serena arrived home.   
"Oh you know same as ever."   
"I've made the tea. It won't be long."   
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."   
"I wanted to." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"Have you been drinking? Serena said as they pulled apart.   
"I just had a small one while I was preparing the tea that's all. Is that a problem?"   
"No course it isn't. Have I got time to have a quick shower before tea?"   
"Yes sure."   
"I won't be long." Serena ran upstairs got undressed and got in the shower. As she let the water run over her body she couldn't help but think about what Fleur said about Bernie. She has had a drink today I could taste it on her. Oh so what if she has had a drink that doesn't make her an alcoholic does it she thought to herself. Fleur is just jealous. I won't let her ruin this for me. I love Bernie and she loves me end of conversation she thought as she stepped out of the shower and got her pj's on. As she walked down the stairs she stood smiling at the kitchen door watching Bernie standing at the cooker. She walked up behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.   
"That smells good." She said as she kissed Bernie’s neck.   
"Thank you. It's just about ready now if you want to sit down." Bernie turned around and kissed Serena softly on the lips.   
"Ok." Bernie dished the dinner up and sat down beside of Serena. 

Later that night Bernie and Serena were laid snuggled up in bed after making love. But Serena couldn't seem to get what Fleur said out of her mind.  
"Bernie."   
"Yes my darling."   
"You do know you can talk to me about anything don't you."   
"I know. And the same goes for you too."   
"Is there something you want to tell me by any chance."   
"Not that I think of no. Serena why are you asking me this?   
"No reason. I just want you to know that I am here for you that's all. I love you Bernie."   
"I love you too. I'm finally living the life I have always wanted to. I don't have to lie anymore."   
"You haven't told your parents yet though have you?"   
"Marcus might have told them for all know."   
"Would they not have been in contact with you by now if he had told them."   
"More then likely. I'm going to have to tell them eventually aren't I?"   
"That's completely up to you. But you will always be living a lie if you don't."   
"You right I know your right. I'll tell them I promise. Goodnight gorgeous."  
"Goodnight sweetheart."   
Bernie kissed Serena as they both fell asleep. 

Fleur pulled up outside Serena's house the next day. And sat wondering if to go and confront Bernie or not.   
"Sod it I'm doing this." She said outloud as she got out of the car and walked up to the front door.   
"Fleur what are you doing here.? Serena isn't in from work yet."   
"I know it's you I've come to see."   
"You better come in then." Bernie said as she opened the door wider. So Fleur could come in the house. "So what can I do for you?"  
"You can tell Serena the truth for a start."   
"What are you talking about Fleur."   
"Come off it Bernie. I have know you for a long time just like I have known Serena. Just tell her the truth."   
"About what?"   
"The alcohol Bernie. And the fact that you've been to rehab which did fuck all to help you did it."   
"Serena doesn't need to know about that."   
"Serena has every right to know that she is love with an alcoholic. I did mention it to her but she didn't believe me."   
"You've told her. Why the fuck would you do that Fleur."   
"Because Serena is my best friend. And I don't want to her to get hurt."   
"I would never hurt Serena. I love her. It all makes sense now."   
"What does."   
"Last night she kept asking me if there was anything I wanted to tell her. It just have been playing on her mind."   
"Then tell the truth. Give her a chance to walk away before it gets anymore serious. It's really is for the best Bernie."   
"Ok I'll tell her when she gets back."   
"You need to. Right I better get going. Good luck Bernie." Fleur said as she saw her out the door. Good luck I'm gonna need it. I'll tell her then I will break up with her. It's all I can do Bernie thought to herself as she pulled a bottle of whiskey out of her handbag and took a swig.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi Bernie it's only me." Serena said as she arrived home from work.   
"In the lounge." Bernie slurred.   
"Hey what you up to." Serena said nervously as she saw Bernie was a bit worse for wear.   
"Just letting you see the real me." Bernie staggered to her feet and stumbled closer to Serena.   
"I think you should sit back down sweetheart." Serena took Bernie’s hand to steady her.   
"Now do you believe Fleur."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"What Fleur said about me is the truth Serena."   
"Bernie sit down before you fall down please."   
"I'm an alcoholic Serena. I have been for as long as I can remember. I have been to rehab but it did me no good. I came straight out and went to the nearest pub. You deserve so much better than me. I am not worth bothering with believe me. So I guess I will go and pack my bags. And leave."   
"Hold on a minute. Do… do I not get a say in this."  
"I think it's best all round if I should just go. I should have told you the truth in the first place. You probably wouldn't have fallen in love with me then."   
"But I have fallen in love with you Bernie."   
"You will easily find someone else. I mean look at you. You are absolutely stunning. You could go with that Hallie women you pulled with the other week."   
"No no I don't want Hallie and I don't want anyone else. Listen to me." Serena took Bernie’s face into her hands. "I will help you. I will get you beat help that money can buy." She cried and she rested her head on Bernie’s. "I promise we will get through this together. But I promise I will not. I will not leave you. Nor will I let you leave me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life."   
"I love you too. But if I carry on drinking I'm not going to be around for very much longer."   
"I will get you some help first thing in the morning. Because I can't lose you Bernie." Serena cried as she pulled Bernie and they hugged each other tightly.

"Here drink this coffee." Serena said as she came into the lounge.   
"Thanks anymore of these and I may never sleep again.   
"I have ordered us a takeaway too. You need some food inside is you."   
"I'd rather have you inside of me." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's shoulder.   
"Get your head out of the gutter Wolfe."   
"It was worth a try."   
"You don't want you to be starting something you can't finish darling."   
"I'm so sorry Serena. You can do so much better then me. I'm a mess."   
"But your my mess. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly. "Bernie do you really want to stop to drinking."   
"I do now. I've got someone to stop for haven't I?"   
"Good because you have really got to want to stop."   
"I do I promise. If I don't stop I know that I will die. And I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you." Bernie cried as Serena pulled her in for hug.   
"I'm not going to let you leave me. I'm going to get you through this. Your not getting rid of me that easily Wolfe."   
"I don't want to. I love you."   
"I love you. That'll be the food." Serena said as she kissed Bernie again and went to the door. 

2 days later

"This is a fancy place  
Are you sure it's a hospital Serena?"  
"Absolutely. I told you I was going to get you the best help that money could buy didn't i."   
"This must be costing you a fortune."   
"It doesn't matter about how much it cost. Getting you better is all I care about." Serena reached out and took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"I don't know what I would without you."   
"Your never gonna have to find out. Because I'm not going anyway. I have already told you that and I meant it. I am in this for the long haul Bernie."   
"Bernie Wolfe." A gray haired man said as he stepped out an office.   
"Yes that me."   
"Hello Bernie. I'm Mr Harper but you can call me Derek."   
"Hi."   
"Do you want to come through."   
"Can Serena come in with us please."   
"We don't normally let people come in."   
"It's alright sweetheart I'm only out here. Am not going anywhere."   
"Ok. I'll see you in a bit then."   
"You will. Tell him everything alright."   
"I will." Bernie said with tears in her eyes and she kissed Serena chaste on the lips. And followed Derek in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Bernie followed Mr Harper in his office and stood nervously as he shut the door behind them.   
"Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable. I know you must be very nervous but there's really no need. We'll take this at your pace OK."   
"Ok. I would really rather have Serena in here with me."  
"Let's see how we go on first. And if you still want Serena to come them we'll let her in alright."   
"Thank you."   
"So Bernie when did you have your first drink of alcohol?"   
"When I was about 15. It was Christmas and my dad let me and my brother had a little glass of wine with our Christmas Dinner."   
"And did you like it."   
"No I thought it tasted terrible. But I drank it anyway."   
"And then what happened."   
"I got in with the wrong crowd and they were drinking and smoking. When I drank it made me forget my troubles."   
"What troubles?"   
"Living a lie. Knowing that I was gay and that I was too scared to tell anyone." Bernie said as she started to get upset.   
"Would you like Serena in here now."   
"Yes please."   
"I'll get her." Mr Harper said as he stood and opened the door. "Serena Bernie would like you to come in."   
"Ok."  
"Serena."Bernie cried when she walked into the room.   
"Hey it's alright I'm here." Serena put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

Mr Harper put a chair beside of Bernie and Serena sat down beside her and held her hand.   
"So Bernie let's carry on shall we. When did you first realise that you had a problem with alcohol?"   
"I was about 19. I was fed up of a living a lie and drinking made forget about everything. What a mess my life was in. Everyone telling me it about time I met a nice young man. And I just wanted to shout I am gay. But I chickened out every time."   
"Have you always known that your gay?"   
"Since I was about 16. There was this girl at school who I thought was absolutely gorgeous. But them I found out she had a boyfriend. She wasn't into women at all. I was gutted. So I decided to just what everyone said and find a boyfriend. That's when I met Marcus. And that's when my drinking because worse. I drank to block everything out. He sent me to rehab but that didn't work. I just feel so worthless and unlovable. "Bernie sobbed as Serena wrapped her arms around her.   
"Your not worthless or unlovable. I love you more than anything in the world. You know that don't you." Serana said with tears rolling down her face.   
"I love you baby. I love you so much. I want to get better Mr Harper. I'll do anything."   
"How would you feel about going back to rehab."   
"What the point it didn't work the first time."   
"The rehab I have mind has got a very good success rate. Its a 4 month programme. The only downside is that you will not be able to have any contact with one with anyone for the first 6 weeks."   
"6 weeks."   
"It's worth a go Bernie." Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
"Ok I'll do it.   
"Ok I'll give them a ring. You can wait outside while I ring them. "   
"Thank you." Bernie said as Her and Serena left the office and sat in reception. 

"Are you OK?" Serena said as they waited for Mr Harper to come back out.   
"I'm scared."  
"I know you are baby. Here he comes."   
"They can you take in today."   
"Today."   
"Yes. This isn't going to be easy Bernie. You have got a tough road ahead."   
"I'll do it Mr Harper I am determined to do it this time. Because I don't want to lose Serena. She makes me feel alive for the first time in years."   
"Your not going to lose me Bernie are in this together."   
"Here is the name and address of the rehab. They are expecting you."   
"We better go and pack your things then." Serena said as she stood up.   
"Good luck Bernie."   
"Thank you." Bernie said as her and Serena left the hospital. "Serena I want you to promise me something."   
"What's that." Serana said as she put her arms around Bernie’s waist and pulled her closer.   
"The 6 weeks that we won't see each other. Promise me that you won't find anyone else."   
"Bernie I don't want anyone else. I love you. I will be right here waiting for you. Your my world."   
"And your mine. I love you." Bernie smiled with tears in eyes as her and Serena stood in the car park holding each other.


	17. Chapter 17

"Bernie wake up darling we're here." Serena said as she shook Bernie to wake her up. "It looks nice."   
"This is gonna be hell."   
"Look if you've changed your mind. I can turn the car around and drive us home right now."   
"No I need to do this Serena. I can't carry on like this."   
"Come on then. let's get you checked in." Serena and Bernie got out of the car and went to the main door to be let in.   
"Hello can I help you?" A nurse said as she answered the door.   
"Yes I was told to come in today. I'm Bernie Wolfe."   
"Of course come on in."   
"Thank you."   
"It this the only case you have brought with you?"   
"Yes is that a problem."   
"No it's just we need to search it to make sure you aren't bringing alcohol onto the premises."   
"Be my guest."   
"Cathy can you show Bernie to her room please"  
"Yes of course. Do you want to come with me." Bernie took Serena's hand as they went to walk away.   
"I'm sorry you can't go to her room with her." She said to Serena.   
"Why can't she?"  
"Just incase she gives you alcohol."   
"I'm hardly likely to do that am I?"  
"I have no idea. I don't know you. You'll have to say your goodbyes here I'm afraid."  
"Old cow." Bernie muttered under her breath.   
"Shush she might hear you."   
"I couldn't care less."   
"You can do this Bernie. I have every faith in you."   
"I'm gonna give it my best shot. I love you so much Serena." Bernie cried as she held Serena close.   
"I love you too. I'll see you in 6 weeks OK."   
"That is going to be hardest part not seeing you for all that time."   
"It'll soon pass. You just concentrate on you alright. Then when you get out of here our life together can start properly."   
"I can't wait."   
"Neither can I. I'll see you soon OK." Serena said with tears running down her face.   
"Yes. You won't forget about me will you."  
"As if I can forget the love of my life. In 6 weeks time I will be the first person at that door I promise."   
"We need to take you through now Bernie." Serena hugged Bernie and kissed her one more time before she walked out the rehab centre. Serena go into her car put her head on the steering wheel and cried. 

"This is your room Bernie." Cathy said as she opened the bedroom door   
"Can I call Serena later? She looked really upset when she left."   
"I'm sorry you aren't aloud anymore contact with anyone for 6 weeks."   
"What not even a phone call."   
"I'm sorry no."   
"This is ridiculous."  
"We need to get you well."   
"What damage can a phone call do for christ sake. How would you like it if someone said you couldn't have any contact with the person you love most in this world."   
"Bernie I know this is hard but it's gonna be so worth when you back with your girl again. Sober and happy."   
"I know it's just I miss her already and she has only just left. I don't think I can do this."   
"Yes you can. If I had a pound for every person who said that to me when they first came in. And then left a totally different person I would never have to work again. Tell me. Does Serena believe in you?"   
"Yes she does."  
"Then why can't you?"  
"I'll try I promise."  
"Good. I'll leave you to settle in."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she layed on the bed and thought about Serena as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

Serena laid on the sofa trying to concentrate on the TV but all she could think about was Bernie. Who the hells that she thought to herself as the doorbell rang.   
"Fleur what you doing here."   
"Get your glad rags on I'm taking you out."   
"I'm not in the mood. After the day I have had."   
"I take it you've taken her to the rehab."   
"Yes I took her earlier. I miss her already."   
"Your gonna do."   
"Strange isn't it. 7 months ago I didn't even know she existed and now. Now I can't imagine my life without her. She means everything to me." Serena cried as Fleur put her arms around her. "I miss her so much."   
"You mean everything you to me. Do you know that." Fleur said as she looked at Serena.   
"You mean a lot to me too. You are my best friend Fleur."   
"I love you Serena and not just as a friend." Fleur said as she leant forward to kiss Serena.   
"What do you think your doing." Serena said angrily as she pushed Fleur before she had a chance to kiss her.   
"Come on Serena I have wanted you since the very first moment I saw you. Surely you must know how I feel about you."   
"I'm sorry Fleur but I don't feel the same way about you. The only woman I want is Bernie."   
"Bernie need never know. She's in rehab your here all alone. Let's go upstairs and let me show you how much I love you."   
"No no way." Serena said as she paced the room. "How many times do I have tell I am not interested in you. I'd like to leave now please." Serena said as she walked to the front door and opened it.   
"Serena please."   
"I don't want to see you ever again."   
"Serena we are best friends."   
"Not anymore we're not get out." Serena slammed the door shut behind her. And slid down on the floor and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

2 days later and Bernie was woken from her sleep with terrible stomach pains. She ran to the toilet where she was sick. Bernie pulled the cord and a career came running into her the bathroom.   
"Are you OK Bernie?"   
"I've just been sick so no. Please help me. I think I'm dying the pains in my stomach are horrendous."   
"You're not dying you're in withdrawal. It's the after affects from not having a drink. It's perfectly normal."   
"Please ring her and tell that I need her."   
"Ring who?"  
"Serena I need her. Please ring her. I can't do this without her. I need her here with me please." Bernie sobbed as she clutched her stomach in agony.   
"You can't have Serena right now. You have to do this by yourself."   
"You're not listening to me. She's a doctor she'll know what to do."   
"You don't need Serena"   
"I swear to God if you don't get me Serena on the phone right now then I am walking out of here."   
"Bernie you need to calm down."   
"I can't calm down. I'm in agony here."   
"Bernie." a nurse said as she came into the room. "Take these painkillers for me. And if they don't work I'll ring Serena OK."   
"Thank God someone who can help me." Bernie took the tablets and they led her to the bed.   
"Goodnight Bernie."   
"Night. Bernie said groggily as she fell asleep. 

Serena."  
"Go away and leave me alone." Serena snapped as Fleur stood at the office door.   
"Serena just let me explain about Friday night."   
"You mean when you tried to get me to cheat on Bernie."   
"I just want things to get back to normal. Me and you being friends."   
"You should have thought of that before you came onto me. Knowing full well that I am not available."   
"For God sake Serena surely you must know how I feel about you. I have wanted you from the first time we met."   
"Is this you meant to be apologising. Because I can tell you now it's not working."   
"I'm just trying to tell you why I did it."   
"Go on then."   
"Bernie doesn't deserve you."  
"Does she not."   
"No you can do so better than her. I love you Serena."   
"Well I don't love you. Not like that anyway."   
"Just give me a chance Serena."   
"You've got a nerve Fleur. You were the one who set me up with Bernie in the first place."   
"For a quick shag yes. Not to fall in love with her."   
"Well I have fallen in love with her. And when she comes out of rehab and she is sober. we can start our life together."   
"What about you?"   
"What do you mean what about me."   
"Serena you love a drink. Bernie will never stay be able to stay sober while you are drinking.   
"I'm won't be drinking either."   
"Seriously."   
"Yes I will do everything I can to support Bernie. And if that means never having a drink again. Then I'll do it. Now if you don't mind I've got patients to see." Serena said as she stormed out of the office. 

"Hi I'm Frankie." a young woman said as she stood at Bernie's bedroom door.   
"Bernie."   
"Your new here aren't you?"   
"I came in on Friday." Bernie said as she clutched her stomach   
"You got the stomach pains huh?"  
"Oh yes. I'm hoping the nurse is going to give me some more painkillers soon.   
"I won't bank on it. They are tight when it comes to handing out painkillers."   
"I just want Serena."   
"Who's Serena?"   
"My girlfriend. This is her." Bernie said as passed Frankie a photograph of Serena.   
"Wow she's very nice. Good looking."   
"Keep your hands off her she's mine." She snapped as she snatched the photo out of her hands.   
"Calm down. I have got my own girlfriend thanks all the same."   
"I'm sorry im just in so much pain right now."   
"It's OK you're forgiven."   
"How did you cope with the pain?"   
"I didn't get any."   
"How come."   
"If I tell you. You have to promise not to say anything. This has to stay between me and you right."   
"I'll do anything to stop this pain." Frankie stood up and closed the door and then sat back beside Bernie.   
"Here this is will help. Do you want Vodka or Whisky?"   
"How did you get that here. They searched our bags."   
"I have my ways." She said as she held the miniature bottles in the air. "What do you fancy? No let me guess you look like a Whisky drinker. Am I right?" Bernie nodded as Frankie put the Whisky bottle into her hand. Frankie drank the Vodka in on gulp and open another. "Are you going to drink that or just sit staring at." She laughed as Bernie slowly unscrewed the cap.


	19. Chapter 19

"No I'm sorry I can't drink this." Bernie said as she screwed the top back on and gave it back to Frankie.   
"Just drink it. Do want the stomach pains to stop?"   
"Yes but not like this. I don't want to keep diving into a bottle. I want to be free of alcohol. That's the whole point of coming here. I did all this before came out and started drinking again. Because I wasn't ready to give up. But now I am. I have got someone to give it all up for. I want a life with Serena and if I carry on drinking like I was my life is going to end very soon. And I'm not ready to die. So take your alcohol and get out of my bedroom."  
"Don't come crying to me in a few weeks when your desperate for a drink."   
"I won't." Bernie said as she slammed the door on Frankie. Bernie sat on the bed for a few minutes and then went straight to the manager's office.   
"Come in."   
"Can I have a word with you please Mrs Croft." Bernie aids as she stood nervously at the door.   
"Of course Bernie take a seat. How can I help you?"  
"I think you should know that one of the patients has got alcohol."   
"And you've got proof of this have you?"   
"Yes because they have just tried to give me some."   
"And did you have any?"   
"No I didn't i gave it her back I swear."   
"So who is it that has got this alcohol."   
"Frankie."   
"Thank you Bernie I'll take it from here."   
"Ok thanks." Bernie said as she walked out of the office and back to her room. 

6 weeks Later 

Serena pulled up outside the Rehabilitation Centre nervous about seeing Bernie for the first time in 6 weeks. I hope to God she is alright she thought to herself as she stepped out of the car and lock it up. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.   
"Hello can I help you?"   
"I'm here to visit Bernie Wolfe."   
"Follow me." The lady said as she followed her into the garden. And there she was sitting on a bench. "Bernie there is someone here to see you."   
"Serena." She smiled as she stood up ran to her and out her arms around. "I've missed you so much."   
"I've missed you too." They both cried. "Let me look at you. You look amazing." Serena smiled as she peppered Bernie’s face with tiny kisses. "I love you so much Bernie."   
"I love you too. You are so beautiful. And you smell so good." Bernie said as she kissed Serena passionately on the lips.   
"I wish we could go to your bedroom. I need you." Serena smiled as she came up for air.   
"Come with me." Bernie took Serena's hand and led her into a shed.   
"What are we doing in here?"  
"Not quite a bedroom but no one will disturb us. Come here." Bernie pulled Serena closer and kissed her. "I want you so much." She said as she unzipped Serena's trousers and pulled them and her knickers down her legs.   
Bernie stoked her clit and was shocked at how wet Serena was already. "You really are ready for me."   
"I am. I need you to fuck me please darling." Serena moaned as Bernie began sucking on her pulse point. 

"Please Bernie." Bernie wasted no more time as she plunged 3 fingers straight inside of Serena. Serena thought her legs were going to buckle as Bernie went faster.  
"Lay me down my legs are gonna go." Bernie smiled as she laid Serena down and carried on making love to her.   
"I've waited so long to do this to. I love you so much." Bernie moaned as both their breathing became heavy.   
"Oh God Bernie." Serena cried out as she came. She pulled Bernie down on top of her and held her tight. "I love you more than anything. You know that don't you."   
"I know because that's how I feel about you."   
"You will come and visit me every Saturday from now won't you?"   
"You know I will. And in just under 3 months time we will be together forever."   
"That's all I want Serena."   
"That's all want too." Serena smiled as Bernie rested her head on Serena chest.


	20. Chapter 20

2 half months later

The last few months hadn't been so bad because Serena and Bernie had got to see each other everyday Saturday. Serena would get so excited on a Friday night knowing that she would soon see Bernie again. And as soon as Serena got there. Bernie would lead her straight to the shed and they would make love to each other. And whisper words of love and devotion to each other till visiting time was over.   
Serena cleaned the house from top to bottom. Put a clean duvet on the bed ready for a night of passion she hoped when she got Bernie home. Serena made sure she had gotten rid of any alcohol that she had in the house. She hadn't drank at all while Bernie had been in rehab and it hadn't bothered her as much as she thought it would. But she had to do it to support Bernie. There was no way she was going to lose her. Especially not by death. She was determined that they were both were never drinking again. After Serena was satisfied that the house was clean enough. She went upstairs to get herself ready. She wanted to look her best for Bernie. She picked out a nice summer dress because it was a hot day then went and jumped in the shower. When she was all finished. She looked in the mirror and checked herself out. You'll do she smiled to herself as she grabbed her bag. Let's go get the love of my life she thought to herself as she left the house climbed into her car and drove to the Rehabilitation Centre. 

"Hey you all packed? Cathy said as she knocked on Bernie’s bedroom door.   
"Yep just waiting for my gorgeous girl to come and get me."   
"You have done so well Bernie. You should be very proud of yourself. I know we are all very proud of you."   
"I am. I haven't felt this good in like forever. All I want to do now is go home with the woman I love."   
"Am sure she is on her way as we speak."   
"I know she will be. I never thought I would ever find someone like Serena. She deserves so much better than some alcoholic. And then for want of a better word an ex prostitute."   
"That's how you met though isn't it."  
"Yes. She sent me packing the first time I saw her. But luckily for me she booked me again. I knew after the first time I had sex with her that she was the one for me."   
"That's when I knew you were the one for me for me too." Serena smiled as she stood at the door.   
"Serena you're here." Bernie smiled with tears in her eyes as they hugged and kissed each other. Cathy slipped out of the room without them even noticing.   
"You look so beautiful."   
"So do you." Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s face. 

"What are you doing here in my bedroom." Bernie smirked as she kissed Serena's neck.   
"It's not your bedroom any longer is it. The woman at the front desk said as you were being let I could come and get you."   
"Very nice of her."   
"Right are you ready. Have you got everything?"  
"I have got you haven't I?"   
"You've always got me you know that." Serena kissed Bernie on the end of her nose.   
"Shall we go them."   
"Bernie you're never coming back in here are you?"   
"I don't need to because I'm never drinking again."   
"Me either."   
"What?"   
"I haven't touched a drop while you have been in here. If you can do this then so can I. I am going to everything to support you. I can't lose Bernie I just can't." Serena cried as she buried her head in Bernie neck.   
"Your not going to lose me not ever." Bernie held Serena's face in her hands. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything in this world. You have made my life worth living again."  
"I love you too. Let's go home shall we and start our life together?"   
"Yes please. Take me home Serena." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. Bernie grabbed her case. Bernie Serena's hand as they walked out of the Rehabilitation Centre together.


End file.
